PS
by Thee Potato Monster
Summary: Minato Namikaze invented a program that could potentially help his country, he called it KYUUBI. Even though KYUUBI was created to aid people, if landed in the wrong hands, such as the hands of the AKATSUKI, it could mean trouble. After failing to complete a search and rescue mission, Sasuke is given a redemption mission to find KYUUBI and to protect Minato's son, Naruto.


**PS**

**PROLOGUE**

Somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, on a remote island lay a secret government facility. Minato Namikaze was their brilliant and loyal master mind, he was an inventor. He invented and built everything for them: from super charged, indestructible tankers to voice operated coffee makers. He also created a program that he believed could help the country. He called it…

"Kyuubi." the blonde middle aged man stood proudly with a grin on his face. He stood in front of the Board of Approval making a presentation of his latest invention.

"Where is this device?" Danzo Shimura, one of the members of the board asked.

"It's not a device it's a program." he corrected him.

"Where is it?" Danzo asked once more.

"It's somewhere safe." He let them know.

"You stand before us with no evidence of this program and expect us to believe you?" Tsunade frowned.

"You know me, would I ever disappoint you?" the blonde looked at her.

"We want to see it." Danzo stated.

"I can't just trust anyone with it. As we all know the AKATSUKI are looking for me because of it." Minato informed them.

"The government will protect you." Tsunade let him know.

"I request for my family's protection as well."

"They'll be guarded too, under one condition…" Danzo said.

"What will that be?" he wanted to know.

"You give us the device; you know it will be safe here." Danzo informed.

"How do I know it won't fall into the wrong hands?"

"You know me, would I ever disappoint?"

Minato chuckled.

"I see… well I guess then I'll have to leave." His hands rested in his pockets.

"Where to?"

"The program is in my home, in Konoha." Minato informed.

"Very well then, we'll arrange for a private jet to take you there."

"I would appreciate that."

"Inform the transporters." Danzo ordered.

"I'll go pack my things." Minato turned on his heel and walked out of the dark room.

* * *

"How is everything?" Jiraiya, another board member, asked standing at the door.

Minato jolted turning to him, "You startled me."

"I'm sorry." replied Jiraiya, "How are you?"

"I'm finally heading home. After a grueling 4 weeks."

"You must be excited."

"My head's already there."

"How are they?"

"Who?"

"You know, Kushina, Naruto…"

"I finally found the missing piece to the car we've been building. I'm going to give it to him on his birthday." Minato grinned.

"He's just like you. Always making and fixing stuff… you must be proud." Jiraiya smiled.

"I'd be proud of him no matter who he was like." Minato stated closing his briefcase, "Even though I'm happy that he didn't turn out like his mother. One Kushina in the house is quite enough for me."

"At least you didn't have to raise her." Jiraiya smiled rubbing the back of his neck.

They laughed.

"Sir, the yacht is ready with the helicopter." a soldier reported at the door.

"I best be off then." Minato took hold of his briefcase.

"Sure…" Jiraiya replied.

"I'll see you." Minato said walking out the door.

KYUUBI was a program that could potentially help the country. But if it landed into the wrong hands, such as that of the AKATSUKI, the country would be doomed!

Minato walked down the beach with his briefcase to the speed boat that was waiting for him at the shore.

"Sir…" the soldier that would be accompanying him bowed.

"I'm going home." He informed.

"You must be happy sir." The soldier smiled.

"I'm ecstatic!"

Minato boarded the vessel and made himself comfortable for the short ride to the yacht that had a helicopter waiting to take him home. It wasn't long after they left the shore when trouble appeared.

"Are they one of us?" he scowled focusing his eyes on three fast approaching motor vessels.

The driver picked up his binoculars to have a clearer view.

"No they are not." He dropped the binoculars in a rushed panic and replaced it with his walky-talky. "There's trouble, we need back up!"

"What is it?" Minato wondered.

"I repeat, we need back up!" yelled the soldier.

"Can you identify your situation?" was the reply from the walky-talky.

The driver turned the boat around to head back to shore.

"It's the AKATSUK-"

A bullet was shot straight through the back of his head before he had the chance to finish his statement.

"That's impossible! How did they find our location?" the walky-talky sounded.

Minato began to panic. He was seated in a speeding, driverless vessel. It was either he jumped off and risk captivity by the AKATSUKI, or crash and risk death. He took the obvious choice: crash and risk death.

Unfortunately the AKATSUKI wouldn't let him get off so easily.

With a perfect shot to the neck, the tranquilizer knocked him out cold.

"Get closer, I can't jump in from this far!" said one of the members riding on the single water motorbike.

The member jumped onto the speed boat once they got close enough and gained control of it. He threw the unnecessary weight off its edge before turning it around and driving it away from the island with Minato still on board, unconscious.

By the time back up was ready to be diploid, the AKATSUKI were long gone.

"No!" shouted Jiraiya, "Call the ANBU."

Unlike normal soldiers of the military, the ANBU are special elite agents that specialize in Public Persons' Retrieval. The ANBU are led by Kakashi Hatake.

"Minato Namikaze was captured, the AKATSUKI got to him. We don't know where they took him. We need your help." Tsunade spoke on the phone.

"We'll be sending our best agents right away." replied Kakashi.

"They escaped by motor vessels." Kakashis' subordinate, Sasuke, spread a map out on the table, "There are no other remote islands in the area and the mainland is miles away, there's no way they'd get there with their means of transportation. This only suggests that they're taking him to a ship or, to stay hidden and move unnoticed, a submarine."

"Are you sure we can leave in his hands." Jiraiya wanted to know.

"I brought him didn't I?" Kakashi gave him a serious look.

"He's a child!"

"The more time we waste here the less chance we get of getting him back." Sasuke informed.

"He's right, we have to move."Kakashi said to his agents, "Let's go!"

* * *

Minato was wide awake and tied down to a chair. His legs, arms and hands immobilized to the metal seat via rope.

"Where is it?" asked the stranger that stood in front of him.

Minato gave no reply.

"I repeat, where is it?"

He gave no reply.

"WHERE IS IT?" the stranger screamed.

A look of spite and detest was all the questioner got from the aggravated blonde.

"Tch." He walked out the room, "He's not telling me anything."

"Well, if you want something done right you gotta do it yourself." Another male figure walked into the room, "Minato Namikaze, how are you feeling?"

"You…" Minato's eyes narrowed looking at the younger fellow.

"I see you remember me." He adjusted his glasses.

"You'll never get away with this Kabuto." said Minato.

"I believe I already have." The younger male put on metal rings on each of his fingers. He smiled at his visitor. "So, where is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't be cocky. Just tell me where the device is and I'll let you go. You'll be safe; your family will be safe, everyone will be happy."

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

With a sigh, the Kabuto's accessorized fist collided with Minato's cheek. The blonde grunted at the pain.

"Are you going to tell me now?" he leaned into him.

The blonde spit a mixture of blood and saliva onto his face.

"You shouldn't have done that." Kabuto hissed in disgust.

The male punched him on his stomach then his other cheek before pulling his hair and cocking his head upwards.

Minato took short deep breaths. His eyes were closed from the shooting pain he felt from both his bruised cheeks and stomach.

"Look what you've made me do." said Kabuto before punching him in his stomach once more.

Another grunt exited the blonde's lips as he jerked forward.

"I didn't want to hurt you." He said cocking his head back by the hair once more, "But you've left me no choice."

He punched him on both cheeks again. Blood dripped from Minato's lips onto his clothes. He took slow deep breaths. The pain was almost unbearable.

"WHERE IS KYUUBI?" he shouted at him.

"You'll never find it." Minato replied in a whisper.

"Don't underestimate me." He hissed.

"Sir, we have a problem." one of the gang members informed after bursting through the door.

"What is it?" Kabuto groaned.

"Intruders…"

"I'll be right there." He turned to the bleeding blonde. The gang member ran back out shutting the door behind him.

"Looks like your friends are here to save you." He pulled out a dagger from one of his pockets. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Minato gave no reply.

"Suit yourself…" he stuck the sharp object into his thigh and left it there. The blonde screamed in agonizing pain. "I'll be right back, you enjoy yourself okay?"

He walked to the door and just as he was about to open it, it flew open. It hit him on his head and landed him on the ground.

"What the hell?" he looked at the person standing behind the door, "ANBU…"

The masked figure pointed a gun to his chest before pulling the trigger. With a perfect shot to his heart, he was dead.

The figure then turned to Minato and ran to him offering assistance.

"It's about time." Minato whispered half dead.

"We need to get you immediate medical attention." The figure stated pulling the dagger out of his leg.

"Is everything okay in here?" asked another masked figure standing at the door.

"I've got it under control Sir." replied the ANBU member tying a piece of cloth around Minato's thigh.

"We're heading up to the surface now." the member at the door left them.

"That briefcase over there, bring it here and open it." Minato said once he was completely untied.

The ANBU member complied.

He set the briefcase down before him before opening it.

"The envelope, take it."Minato instructed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Take it." He commanded.

The ANBU member complied.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"Help me up." said the middle aged man. He then whispered in his ear, "If anything happens to me, give that envelope to my son."

"Sir-"

"Tell him not to open it until his birthday." He whispered to him.

"We won't let anything happen to you sir." He informed allowing the wounded man to lean on him.

"That's what they all say…" Minato smiled.

By the time the submarine got to the surface, a chopper was waiting to take Minato to the hospital.

"Hand him over, we'll take care of him."

The chopper hovered so close to the submarine that, Minato could simply climb in.

"Why aren't you wearing your mask?" the ANBU member wondered.

"Don't ask questions." the man on the chopper took hold of Minato and pulled him on board.

The ANBU member watched it hover off before removing his mask and turning to Kakashi whom was just exiting the submarine.

"Mission accomplished sir." Sasuke saluted.

**BOOM!**

The chopper exploded in mid air before Kakashi had the chance to reply. The male turned around in disbelief to see the debris fall into the ocean.

His mission was to find and retrieve Mianto Namikaze alive. He failed!

* * *

"The AKATSUKI weren't on the submarine. We have reasons to believe that whoever came to kidnap Minato was working for them." Kakashi reported.

"Damn it!" Jiraiya cursed.

Sasuke was seated I the corner with one though in his mind: He had to give the envelope to his son.

"Which means that they're still out there looking for KYUUBI."

"He said that KYUUBI was safe in his home. We need to retrieve it before they do." Danzo informed.

"He also mentioned a code stored away somewhere in Europe." Tsunade said.

"It's in a bank with the federals. We can't go there alone." Kakashi told them.

* * *

4 weeks later, Sasuke was seated in the backseat of a car headed to the location of his new mission.

"This is your chance to redeem yourself Uchiha." Kakashi spoke to him.

"I'm ready to do that." Replied the Uchiha, "What's my mission?"

"Minato left behind a family, a wife and a son. He also left behind a program he called KYUUBI." Kakashi explained, "Before he was killed he mentioned that KYUUBI was safe in his home. He also mentioned a code that's somewhere in Europe, under protection with the national authority. For that reason, we are taking his wife, Kushina, with us to Europe in hopes that she knows his passwords and signatures. His son, Naruto, will be left here, along with KYUUBI. His family knows nothing about KYUUBI. Minato was very secretive about his work. Your mission is to look after his son."

"My mission is to be a baby sitter?"

"You'll be working as his body guard. We have reasons to believe that the AKATSUKI are here in search of KYUUBI meaning Minato's son is in constant danger. We need you to find KYUUBI before the AKATSUKI does." Kakashi pulled the car over in front of a house.

"Is this the place?" he asked.

"Yes." He looked at him, "Keep a low profile. We don't want to arouse suspicions."

Kakashi pulled out an envelope and phone from the dash board safe then handed it to the boy seated in the back seat.

"The money in the envelope should be enough to last y'all a month. The phone is for you to report back to us. We expect a call from you every 12 hours from the moment you step into that house. If you don't call, we'll take it that something's wrong." Kakashi informed him, "His son meant everything to him Uchiha, do not blow this. Protect him with your life."

Sasuke nodded.

"Let's go." Kakashi said opening the door then stepping out of the car. Sasuke followed with his bags.

"May I ask…" said Sasuke as they walked up to the house.

"What?" Kakashi responded.

"How old is his son?"

Kakashi chuckled.

"What?" the boy wondered.

They walked up to the front door and Kakashi knocked on it.

"I don't understand why you're laughing." The Uchiha looked at him.

Just then the door opened with a boy standing behind it. He had blonde hair and blue eyes like Minato. He stood as tall as the Uchiha and looked about his age.

"We're here to pick up your mother." Kakashi smiled at him.

The blonde boy gave them both a nonchalant look before casually closing the door with the both of them still outside.

Kakashi smirked.

"Was that…"

"You just met Naruto." Kakashi looked at him with a smile, "Minato's son."

"What?"Sasuke felt cheated, "I was expecting someone-"

"Younger, smaller, more cooperative?" Kakashi interrupted.

"Less hormonal…" Sasuke noted, "You didn't tell me that he is a teenager."

"You didn't actually think I'd make it that easy for you…"

"He's my age Kakashi!"

"He's 17. You're 18. There's a difference." Kakashi turned to the door, "If you cannot do this, let me know right now because like I said, he meant everything to Minato. I will not let anyone incompetent and unwilling guard him."

Sasuke sighed.

"Do you accept this mission?"

With another sigh, Sasuke answered, "Yes."

The door reopened only this time with a shorter woman with red hair standing behind it. She looked as though she was in her late 30s.

"Kushina…" Kakashi bowed.

"Madame…" Sasuke followed doing the same.

She sighed.

"Please don't mind him; he doesn't take kindly to strangers anymore. Ever since his father…"

"We understand." Kakashi nodded.

She then dressed herself with a smile.

"Come on in…" she opened the door for them letting walk in. "I'll go fetch my bags from upstairs, you can settle down in the living room."

"Thank you." Kakashi let Sasuke follow him into the living room.

They found Naruto seated on the sofa with his phone in his hands. He didn't even bother looking at them once they walked in. He had no interest in speaking to them either.

"Hello Naruto." Kakashi greeted.

He gave no reply.

"I am Kakashi Hatake. This is Sasuke Uchiha, he'll be with you while your mother's away."

Sasuke took the initiative and walked to him.

"Nice to meet you…" he said holding out his hand to him.

Naruto looked up at him again with no expression on his face before his eyes returned to the lighted screen on his phone.

Sasuke scowled lowering his hand.

Kakashi sensed the tension between the two teens then sighed.

Kushina walked down the steps carrying two suitcases that she dropped onto the floor in exhaustion.

"Let me help you with those." Kakashi said.

"No, let me." Sasuke held the frown on his face looking at the younger teen before turning and walking away to help Kushina with her bags.

"Did he tell you about the sleeping arrangements?" she asked.

"He forgot to mention them." Sasuke informed her.

"There used to be three bedrooms in this house until Minato changed the third one into an office. So unfortunately you'll have to sleep on the couch because Naruto refused to sleep in the master bedroom."

"I've slept in worse places." Sasuke told her.

"Oh! You're the one that's staying…" Kushina looked surprised.

"Yes. Sasuke is our best agent; your son will be safe with him." Kakashi let her know.

"As long as there's someone here with him I'm fine." Kushina let them know, "They were so close. It's been hard for him."

Her eyes got teary.

"Everything will be just fine." Kakashi ensured her.

She nodded wiping her eyes and dressing her face with a smile once more.

"Here are the keys to the car." Kushina held them out to him, "That way he doesn't sneak out."

"That will be helpful." Sasuke took them from her.

"We best be off then." She said walking into the living room.

"Give him a break; don't let your temper get the best of you." Kakashi took Kushina's bags from him, "I'm counting on you."

Sasuke nodded.

"Okay, I'll be at the car." Kakashi walked out through the front door.

Kushina soon walked out of the living room with Naruto at her tail. They walked outside together to the car. Sasuke watched her kiss his forehead before hugging him.

"I'll be back in four weeks okay?" she hugged him.

"You better come back…" he told her embracing her in his arms.

"Even if I have to run through lava…" She smiled at him once they separated, "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied.

"Be nice okay?"

"I'll try…"

"Okay…" she let go of him.

He opened the door for her and closed it once she got inside.

"I'll take good care of your mother." Kakashi told him.

"That's what they said when they took my dad away." Naruto looked at him with untrusting eyes.

"You have my word." Kakashi ensured him.

He looked at his mother, gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her he loved her.

She smiled at him before Kakashi drew the car out of park and drove away. He watched it disappear into the corner before sighing.

He then put on an expressionless face and turned to his house where Sasuke stood on the porch watching him with the same look on his face. The two boys glared at each other configuring their first impressions of one another.

It was going to be one heck of a month!

_**SUMMARY**_

Minato Namikaze invented a program that could potentially help his country, he called it KYUUBI. Even though KYUUBI was created to aid people, if landed in the wrong hands, such as the hands of the AKATSUKI, it could mean trouble.

After failing to complete a search and rescue mission, Sasuke is given a redemption mission to find KYUUBI, before the AKATSUKI did, and to protect Minato's son-a high strong, 17 year old, high school student named Naruto.

A SasuNaruSasu Love Story titled,

**PS**

******This is only a rough draft. I am not done with PLAYING HARD TO GET yet but I'd like to know if you guys like the idea of this story.**

**Reasons that I haven't posted PLAYING HARD TO GET on the day that I said I would are very many. Hopefully y'all don't hate me yet and will bear with me until I do post it-which will be soon.**


End file.
